The Hub Research Capacity Core consists of the Integrating Special Populations (ISP) Function and the Participant and Clinical Interactions (PCI) Function. The overall goal of the ISP is to more efficiently translate research testing and discovery to older adults, pediatrics, and underserved rural populations and further advance health equity. This goal will be executed by: 1) Facilitating special populations? participation into each stage of the clinical and translational research process, and 2) Increasing the volume and quality of high priority special populations clinical and translational research. The PCI function serves as the foundation for human subjects research at Emory University, Morehouse School of Medicine, Children?s Healthcare of Atlanta, Grady Memorial Hospital (Grady - the largest public hospital in Georgia and staffed by Emory and MSM faculty), UGA, and Georgia Institute of Technology (Georgia Tech). The two PCI aims are: 1) To provide an environment for conducting the highest quality human subjects clinical and translational research through a statewide integrated network of sites, and 2) To refine, demonstrate, and disseminate an efficient, scalable, and fiscally sustainable human subjects research service center.